Warm September Rain
by Beagle-san
Summary: Plans for a surprise birthday party for Aeka are going smoothly... except that someone forgot to check with Mother Nature.


Warm September Rain  
  
An Aeka Birthday Story  
  
By  
  
Beagle-san  
  
Hi! In case you didn't know, and you probably do, Tenchi Muyo! is owned by AIC and Pioneer LDC. This is a non-profit fic. To whatever extent legally permissible, the writing and story are the intellectual property of the author, and may not be reprinted without permission.  
  
This story is a stand-alone sequel to my Ryoko birthday fic, "It's The Thought That Counts."  
  
Part 1: Clouds, Thunder and Rain  
  
Washu turned around the street corner. Although it was late September in Okayama, the weather remained warm, perhaps a little too warm, considering that the area was on the fringes of a typhoon warning. Still, today's weather remained nice, allowing the girls who lived in the Masaki household to get their chores done. Today's chores had a double purpose: get shopping done in Okayama, and distract Aeka.  
  
It was September 20th, as the majority of the residents of this planet reckoned such things. More importantly, it was the day before Aeka's birthday. It had taken Washu's advanced methodology to work things out, but there was no question: sometime early on September 21st, Earth time, it would become Aeka's birthday on Jurai. Upon learning of her sister's upcoming birthday, Sasami had been unable to resist the idea of throwing a surprise birthday party for her big sister.  
  
The youngest member of the Masaki household, not counting Ryo-Ohki, remained at the house, busily preparing tomorrow's feast. Still, it was about time to head back, Washu thought, as she went to gather up Ryoko and Mihoshi. Speaking of Mihoshi...  
  
"Miss Washu! Yohoo! Over here!" The tall blonde Galaxy Police detective waved at Washu with her free arm, holding a carefully wrapped gift under her other arm.  
  
With a sigh, Washu crossed the street to take Mihoshi by the arm and guided the attractive blonde woman to an unobtrusive, and more important, deserted side street.  
  
"I've told you five times today, Mihoshi, we need to be discrete." Washu chided the GP officer. "Now, give me your present."  
  
Mihoshi handed Washu the wrapped present. After a quick check to make sure the coast was clear, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe opened a dimensional pocket, placed the gift inside, upon which the pocket immediately closed and vanished. Hiding presents was not a problem for someone who could manipulate dimensional gateways. The only danger was getting caught by a bystander, which might make things a tad complicated. And since there was no one else about, that wasn't a concern for Washu, because...  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Mihoshi jumped and let out a shriek. Washu gave another sigh. Well, she *had* wanted the joys of motherhood, she reminded herself.  
  
Turning to the interloper Washu glared at Ryoko who had partially materialized, half in and half out of a fence, and was presently making faces at Mihoshi. The sunny GP woman was now giggling at antics of the cyan-haired former space pirate.  
  
"We don't have time for that nonsense," Washu told her daughter. " Now hand me your gift. We're supposed to meet Aeka in five minutes at the fabric store."  
  
With a last facial insult, this one for her mother, Ryoko floated over and landed in front of Washu. "Here you go, *Mom*. Try not to lose it."  
  
With a quick wave of the hand the portal winked open, the gift was tucked inside and the portal vanished from whence the red-haired genius had summoned it, all in less than the time it took for Washu's forehead to pulse with displeasure at her daughter's antics.  
  
"Say, that reminds me *Mom*. You got me a Junior Mr. Wizard set for my birthday. Don't tell me. I'll bet you got Aeka the same thing. I'm right, right?" Ryoko smirked at Washu.  
  
Well, so what if Washu liked to share her love of science and exploration with others? Of course, the science kit she had bought was one that was more oriented towards botany for the princess. Ryoko was conveniently forgetting the science set had not been the only birthday gift that Washu had given to her daughter. Keeping with her philosophy of making sure the kids all got roughly the same level of presents, Washu had also purchased a book on gardening for the princess.  
  
With an audible "hmph," Washu lead her trio to the fabric store where Aeka awaited.  
  
There was just one problem. Aeka wasn't there.  
  
Mihoshi came out of the store. "I asked the store clerk, who told me that Aeka had left here about 15 minutes ago. She couldn't have gone far."  
  
"Alright," said Washu. "We'll split up and meet back here in 15 minutes. And no gratuitous displays of power. And that goes triple for you, Ryoko."  
  
As the three women split up, Washu was slightly troubled. But only slightly. It was unlike the usually prompt princess to be late. But Washu hadn't detected anything which indicated that Aeka might be in trouble.  
  
Winding her way through yet another side street, Washu emerged onto another major thoroughfare...and found Aeka. The violet-haired princess was standing in front of a display window, gazing inward, totally oblivious to anything else going on around her.  
  
As Washu moved closer, she could see the object of Aeka's wistful desire. A beautiful white wedding kimono was on display, gilded with traditional herons for good luck. It is, thought Washu, a very nice piece of work.  
  
Aeka was deft with a needle and had a highly developed sense of fashion. It was understandable how the Crown Princess of Jurai would be intrigued by the kimono. Of course, realized Washu, there was probably more to it than the logical explanation would provide.  
  
Still, it was time to wrap things up. With a mental signal to Ryoko, Washu set about readying the group for their trip home.  
  
"Ahem." Washu sidled up to Aeka and cleared her throat.  
  
Startled, Aeka was shaken from her reverie.  
  
"Washu! Oh, I am so sorry! I had no idea I was this late. Please accept my apology for delaying everyone." For some reason, Aeka seemed anxious to move away from the dress shop. The reason quickly became apparent upon Ryoko's arrival.  
  
"Huh! Staring at wedding dresses! Not that you'll have a need for an Earth version. Although I think I'll keep in mind that nice western design in the back of the display case." Ryoko cast a sly glance at Aeka, anticipating the eruption that was sure to follow.  
  
But, other than crimson eyes that glittered dangerously, and a slight flushing of her face, Aeka refused to take the bait.  
  
"I think it is time we headed home." With that, Aeka stalked off towards the bus stop, followed by a chuckling Ryoko. Mihoshi and Washu shrugged at each other and fell into step behind Ryoko. The diminutive genius looked Aeka over carefully as they headed towards the bus station, watching the ramrod straight back of the offended princess.  
  
Yes, thought Washu, the logical explanation need not even bother to apply in this situation.  
  
  
  
The bus ride back was long and crowded. Ryoko and Mihoshi managed to get seats up front next to each other, where Ryoko appeared to be telling the Galaxy Police Detective something that made the blonde woman alternately gasp, giggle and blush. After a few miles, Aeka and Washu managed to get seats next to each other in the rear of the bus. All this time, Aeka had remained lost in thought. This sort of mood wasn't conducive to an upcoming birthday celebration, so Washu decided to try and break the ice before Aeka got too melancholy.  
  
"Nice dress, wasn't it?" Washu questioned Aeka.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, the kimono. Yes, it was lovely, Lady Washu," Aeka replied with a sigh.  
  
With a calculating look, and forcing back the request to be called "Little Washu", Washu told Aeka, "Still, it's nothing compared to a Beafician dress woven of fire diamonds, or a dress made from nova silk. And how worked up can you get about something that is only going to be worn once?"  
  
Aeka, who appeared to be only half listening, murmured, "It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." Suddenly realizing that she'd just revealed a bit too much to the always attentive Washu, Aeka blushed.  
  
Ah-ha, Washu thought to herself. I was right. She sees herself in that dress. Well, if this doesn't distract Aeka from any thought of a surprise birthday party tomorrow, nothing will.  
  
With those thoughts, Washu continued to prod Aeka.  
  
"Oh? And why is it the most beautiful dress you've ever seen, Aeka?" Washu's question was greeted by more blushing from Aeka. But, slowly and surely, the blushes faded, replaced by a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I suppose it is because of everything that dress represents. A dress like that represents a line of tradition. Wedding kimonos are often passed down from generation to generation, and it symbolizes the continuation of the family. The woman who wears that kimono might pass it down to her daughter, and might even see her granddaughter or great-granddaughter wear it someday." Aeka's thoughtfulness increased as she quietly warmed to her subject.  
  
"But that kimono also means a new start. It means that a couple has embarked on a great unknown adventure, an adventure full of mystery, but an adventure that is undertaken together." Aeka sighed again. "And I suppose it also represents loss to me. Although arranged marriages are common here in Japan, usually there is some degree of love or attraction at work. I looked at that dress and wondered: will I have the privilege of wearing a dress made out of love, or one manufactured of political convenience?" With that, Aeka, turned to look out the window of the bus, watching the hillsides of Okayama Prefecture pass by.  
  
Washu inwardly groaned. The red haired genius had wanted to distract Aeka, not depress the princess. It was getting tiresome: first one girl then the other girl would get depressed about the stalemate with Tenchi.  
  
I swear, Washu told herself, it's almost like Aeka and Ryoko are in a tag team competition with melancholy.  
  
Washu had long since resigned herself to finishing out of the running, at least partially because of her decision that no matter how much she was attracted to Tenchi, her love for her daughter came first. Mihoshi usually seemed oblivious to the triangle between Aeka, Tenchi and Ryoko. One of the good things about Mihoshi, Washu realized, was that the beautiful Galaxy Police detective was emotionally resilient.  
  
Still, as Washu glanced at Aeka as the violet-haired young woman gazed out the bus window lost in thought, it didn't look like this was too serious a case of the blues, the scientist hoped. Aeka would probably recover in time for dinner. With that thought, Washu settled back and began contemplating a potential invention, something about manipulating Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.  
  
  
  
The morning of the 21st dawned gray and gloomy, the distinct threat of rain looming over the valley which was home to the Masaki shrine and household. Sasami bounded downstairs into the kitchen, just in time to see Tenchi Masaki start to open up the door to leave the house.  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi. You're up awful early," said the young blue- haired princess.  
  
"Well, with the rain that's expected from this typhoon, I figured that I'd better get an early start if I want to get anything done today," Tenchi told the little princess. Tenchi had stayed behind yesterday, and while Sasami had cooked and baked, the young man had put up the protective covering for the windows of the house. Today, he needed to make sure that everything was clear in the fields, including picking carrots in some of the higher fields so that they wouldn't be drowned by the anticipated rainfall.  
  
Sasami frowned. "Tenchi, I'm a little concerned about the typhoon. I know it's not supposed to cause much of a problem here, but what should I do if it rains really hard? Should I stick to our plan about Aeka? The plan for the morning will work fine, but she really needs to be out of the way for a couple of hours in the early afternoon."  
  
Tenchi smiled down at the most kawaii princess in the universe. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something. If it's any help, I tore the pocket on my pants yesterday when I was covering the windows. It's up in my room on the chair at my desk. You can tell Aeka that I asked her to mend it when she got the chance." Which, Tenchi thought, was what was going to happen anyway, so it might as well be used as an opportunity to distract Aeka from the surprise birthday party.  
  
"And besides," Tenchi told the young girl, "The heaviest rains aren't expected until tomorrow morning. But if it is raining heavily, please keep her here, along with everyone else for that matter. I'll come down when the rain lets up." Now that he though about it, Tenchi realized he'd better play it safe.  
  
Telling Sasami that he'd be right back, he went back up the stairs to his room. When he emerged down the stairs a few moments later, Sasami saw that the young man had grabbed his backpack, which was bulging in odd places, suggesting a hurried packing of the rucksack.  
  
With a smile and wave to Sasami, the young prince of Jurai headed for the fields.  
  
"Miya?"  
  
Sasami turned to see Ryo-Ohki, in cabbit-girl form, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Great! You're finally up. Come on, you can help me make breakfast," Sasami informed the cabbit-girl. And morning officially kicked off in the Masaki household.  
  
  
  
Princess Aeka stretched as she and Mihoshi prepared to leave the onsen.  
  
"That felt great, didn't it, Aeka?" Mihoshi asked the princess as they headed for the exit.  
  
"Yes, indeed it did Mihoshi. This is a wonderful way to start the day...." Aeka broke off at the sight of a strange procession which had just entered the onsen. Ryoko came in, burdened down by numerous bottles of sake plus boxes and bags of snacks. Close on her heels was Ryo-Ohki, still in cabbit girl form, tottering slightly as she carried even more sake bottles, which were obviously intended for the enjoyment of the space pirate. Lastly was Beagle-san, who trotted in with what looked suspiciously like boxes of dog biscuits and doggie treats strapped to his back.  
  
"Bowf!" Beagle-san dashed to greet Aeka, who after greeting her dog, turned to Ryoko, asking the obvious question...  
  
"What in the name of Tsunami is going on?"  
  
Ryoko looked up at the clouds darkening the skies and shuddered. "Rain. Ugh. I'm prepared to properly anesthetize myself." Even after months of living in the Masaki household, rainy days and bad weather remained one of the space pirate's least favorite features about this planet. Ryoko was obviously preparing for a long camp- out in the onsen, which doubled as Ryoko's refuge during bad weather.  
  
Aeka giggled. "Well, we might join you later this evening. Please keep an eye on Beagle-san. Do not give him too many of those dog treats." The large beagle shared Ryoko's aversion to bad weather, and the two could usually be found commiserating together when the weather turned foul. The dog always brought his own snacks, since the cyan-haired Ryoko rarely would part with her own goodies.  
  
Aeka couldn't help herself as she reached the door, turning to add a reminder to the pirate that not *everyone* felt the need to go into hibernation because of a rainstorm, telling Ryoko, "And just remember, it's only a little rain."  
  
Ryoko gave the princess a small snarl at the little dig, but then brightened. "Well at least I don't have to go as a passenger while Mihoshi drives into town to pick up those last minute supplies that Yosho wanted."  
  
With a shudder, Aeka, sighed and walked out, following Mihoshi. Score one for the pirate.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, a much, *much* paler Aeka emerged, shaking, from the Masaki family van. How the Galaxy Police officer had managed to obtain a Japanese driver's license remained a mystery known only to the tall blonde woman, and her instructor, a Mr. Okuda. Still, if Mihoshi could do it, maybe it was time to try to get a license of her own, thought Aeka.  
  
"Well, wasn't that a relaxing ride!" Mihoshi's beaming face was totally oblivious to Aeka's gaping jaw.  
  
Relaxing? Driving on the wrong side of the road half the time. Taking curves at speeds which should only be attempted with the benefit of an anti-gravity device. The blown red lights and stop signs; the motorists forced off the road. Aeka had less charitable words than "relaxing" to describe the drive, and none of them were appropriate to be used by a princess of Jurai.  
  
By the time Aeka brought the last load of supplies into the kitchen, the shaking had stopped. Mostly.  
  
"Hi, sis! Are you ready for lunch?" Aeka turned at her young sister's greeting.  
  
"Hello, Sasami. No, I don't think I'm quite ready to eat yet. Maybe in a little while." The idea of food right after a ride on the Mihoshi Express was not the most settling of thoughts.  
  
"Oh, well if you're not ready for lunch, maybe you could bring Tenchi his bento. He forgot to take it with him this morning." Sasami carefully watched her older sister brighten visibly as the violet-haired princess digested this delicious piece of information.  
  
"Why, I would be happy to bring Lord Tenchi his lunch," Aeka smiled down at her sister.  
  
"Well hold on for just a sec," Sasami told her big sister. Taking out a thermos of tea, the young girl then took the bento out. Sasami then surprised Aeka by taking out a second bento as well, and wrapped the two boxed lunches together for easier carrying.  
  
"Two bento lunches, Sasami?" Aeka asked her sister.  
  
Hearing Mihoshi giggle from the living room at some antic of Ryo-Ohki, the little princess gestured for Aeka to bend down so that Sasami could whisper her reply.  
  
"I didn't really think that you'd be up for lunch after driving with Mihoshi," Sasami whispered with a giggle. "But maybe by the time you carry the lunches to Tenchi, you know..."  
  
Aeka blushed and straightened up at the teasing look on her little sister's face. Smiling at her adorable little sister, Aeka bent down again and gave Sasami a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you, Sasami. I had better hurry up before it rains," Aeka said as she picked up the boxed lunches and headed for the door.  
  
"Be careful, Aeka. And don't forget your umbrella!" Sasami called after her sister.  
  
After seeing Aeka off, complete with umbrella, Sasami turned expectantly to the door under the front staircase. Her confidence was promptly rewarded by Washu peering out of her lab.  
  
"Is the coast clear?" Washu questioned Sasami as they walked into the living room together.  
  
"Yep! Everything is ready." With that assurance, Sasami watched as Washu opened a dimensional portal, and party decorations floated out, ready for display.  
  
  
  
High above the Pacific Ocean, weather satellites keeping a close eye on the typhoon headed for Japan noticed the massive storm take a slight jog to the south, and speed up just a bit. It was all well within the forecast track, so there was no occasion for alarm. All that it meant was that some people would get a bit more rain and wind than they expected, and receive it slightly earlier than scheduled. The forecast track would need to be changed of course, but there was nothing of any consequence that would occur because of the slight wobble of a storm.  
  
  
  
Aeka walked towards the high fields, carrying the bento lunches, the thermos of tea and her umbrella. Already her disposition was greatly improved. Not even the sudden rumble of thunder could distress the princess. In all her life, she had never been on such a roller coaster ride of emotions since her arrival on Earth. It had started out with the absolute horror of Ryu-Oh's crash, and learning the supposed fate of her lost love. Then had come the surprise of the growing feelings which she had for Tenchi, with the added wrinkle of the competition with Ryoko for the young man's attention. If that were not enough, next had come the revelation that her very own Yosho had been living right in front of her for months, and was Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
But the unveiling truths had not stopped. Kagato's arrival had revealed Ryoko to be not merely the space pirate who had ravaged Jurai, but a puppet, forcing the princess to do some hard re-evaluations of several long held prejudices against the pirate. It was, to be sure, an ongoing re-evaluation process. But where it had once been so easy for Aeka to know how to classify the demon-girl, now it was a more complicated matter. The complications had increased drastically when the two girls had fought together against Kagato, covering each other from the foul man's attacks.  
  
The quest for Tenchi's heart was further fractured by the additions of Mihoshi and Washu into the hunt. Aeka sighed, for to top things off her own father had made matters worse by attempting to force her into an arranged marriage.  
  
Yesterday, she had seen the wedding kimono, realized the happiness and love it represented, and couldn't help but wonder at her own predicament. It seemed that she had two potential fates awaiting her. In one life, Aeka would be given in a marriage of convenience, to secure an alliance for Jurai, or to more closely bind a noble house to the royal family. The chances for happiness were dim at best, as Aeka considered most of the nobles she had encountered.  
  
Oh, there were decent nobles out there, but they'd always see the crown and power first, not the vulnerable heart that beat beneath royal robes. Happiness might come, later in life, but Aeka knew that her chance of having anything other than a fake smile plastered on her face on such a wedding day was almost non-existent.  
  
But there was a chance. And only one chance. Tenchi. If Aeka was allowed to follow her own heart, instead of being a political pawn in a bridal gown, the graceful young woman might become the happy bride of Tenchi Masaki. There was no other chance for sure happiness and love in the violet haired princess' life  
  
But such musings would have to wait. She was on her way to deliver lunch, not off to some romantic rendevous. Well, maybe it would be romantic, hoped Aeka. For that is what kept Aeka going: hope.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts was Aeka, that she didn't realize that the damp pricks she'd been feeling were raindrops until a large drop plopped right on her nose. Quickly opening the umbrella, Aeka increased her speed to the area where Tenchi was working. The rain rapidly increased in intensity, the wind gaining strength.  
  
I heard the worst of this weather wouldn't get here until later, thought Aeka as she gripped firmly at her umbrella as the wind tried to whip the meager protection from her hands. Suddenly an unexpected gust whistled under the lip of the umbrella. The umbrella blew inside out, tearing as the supports were ripped out of alignment. Caught off balance as she tried to save the umbrella, Aeka fell with a splash into a muddy puddle. Still, Aeka had managed to keep the bento lunches out of the water. Getting back up, a thoroughly drenched Aeka continued onward.  
  
I had to tell Ryoko it was only a little bit of rain, Aeka chided to herself. Some romantic rendevous, thought the princess. Aeka fought forward against the storm, no longer looking for Tenchi, but looking for shelter instead. Still, Aeka was concerned for Tenchi, hoping that the young man had gotten out of the driving rain. With those thoughts, Aeka splashed forward, seeking sanctuary from the storm.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Author's Notes: Warning! Rambling Thoughts Ahead!  
  
This fic first appeared on the Aeka Fan Club on September 21, 2001. It was the first fiction writing I'd been able to do since the tragic horrors of 9/11. But I'd done a birthday fic for Ryoko, "It's The Thought That Counts", and I was definitely going to do a tribute fic for Aeka. The conclusion of this fic remains an incomplete task. But finish it I shall (Warning: Holding of breath in anticipation of Part 2 is most emphatically *not* recommended).  
  
C & C can be sent to Beagle-san at beagle_san@hotmail.com 


End file.
